Before They Met
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Stella and Juliette from my story Best Friends Forever. These are one shots about them growing up. I take requests! Co writen by Gothic Guitars
1. Chapter 1

**OK for those of you who read my story Best Friends Forever, You know Stella and Juliette, WELL HERE ARE THEIR CHILDHOODS! I hope you like them! **

**I don't own Victorious.**

Stella:

Stella Oliver was six and her parents loved her very much. Beck and Jade Oliver were always with their little girl. She loved to act just like her parents. She was running around the house her dark hair in her face as her dad tries to catch up.

"Haha you have to catch me!" she mocked. Beck loved having fun with Stella but sometimes it can get tiring.

"Stella!" Beck laughed. "Can you give daddy's phone back?" he asked.

"NO!" Laughed Stella. Beck finally caught up with the six year old when Jade came down to see what all the noise was about.

"Stella." She cooed as she kneeled down to her daughter's level. "Can you be a good girl and give Daddy his phone back?" asked Jade. Stella looked at her mother with her matching blue eyes and nodded as she handed her the phone.

"I'm sorry." She said Sadly. Jade looked at Beck and the two smiled. Stella was easy to forgive, no one could ever stay mad at her forever.

"It's ok Stell." Said Beck.

"Yay!" squealed Stella as Beck picked her up. He loved spending time with his family. Yea life was good for Beck and Jade, Stella made everything a whole lot better.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OK OK NEXT is Juliette. I do take requests actually I do NEED requests but Stella CAN NOT meet Juliette. So review! Please! **

**GO BULLS! KYLE KORVER PLAYER OF THE GAME! 18 POINTS! GIMMIE THAT HAWT SAUCE!  
>Peace~Love~PINK!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliette time! I hope you like it! She is around 6 or 7 at this point**

**I don't own Victorious!**

Juliette:

"Trina have you seen Juliette?" asked Nicolas. He and his wife Trina loved their daughter to bits and pieces. If anyting happened to her they wouldn't know what they would do.

"No…where is she?" asked Trina worried. Nickolas shrugged and began to look around the house with Trina.

"Jules?" called Trina. "Juliette?" she called again. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Mom?" called Juliette as she walked downstairs in her ballet uniform.

"Jules you had us so worried." Laughed Nicolas.

"I'm sorry, I was dancing." Smiled Juliette. She loved to dance and preform.

"It's ok baby." Said Trina as she began stroking her daughters hair. Nicolas looked at the time and left to work leaving Trina and Juliette to spend time together.

"Mom what are we going to do?" smiled Juliette. Trina thought for a minute and smiled.

"We can get some pizza, you want pizza angel?" she asked.

"Yay I love pizza!" smiled Juliette. "But no green peppers!" exclaimed Juliette. Trina laughed as she went to place the order for delivery. Juliette went upstairs without her mom noticing her. She was heading for her room while something made her go into her parents room. She went in and tiptoed to their vast closet. She knew she had to try on one of her mom's shoes. There were so many she didn't know where to begin. As she was sifting through the closet she found a box that said _Trina Vega _on it. "mom's name is Trina!" said Juliette as she opened the box. She found pictures of her mom and her aunt Tori. Trina snuck up behind her little girl and sat near her.

"There you are baby." Said Trina as Juliette got scared.

"Hi mom. Is this you?" asked Juliette. Trina smiled and nodded. "You looked so happy." Said Juliette.

"Really? Well I was happy." Said Trina.

"Mom, are you still happy?" asked Juliette.

"Yes, I'm actually more happy now." Said Trina as she held her daughter close to her.

"Why?" asked Juliette.

"Well, I love your dad. And we have you. I love you so much Juliette." Said Trina as she kissed her daughter's head. " You don't even know how much I love you baby."

"I love you too mom. I think I love you more." Laughed Juliette.

"No I love you more!" laughed Trina as she tickled her daughter and the two spend the night laughing, eating pizza and being with each other.

**AWWWW! CUTENESS! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT! **

**REVIEW please do!**

**Go Bulls!  
>Peace~Love~PINK!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Stella:

"Mommy, Daddy, can we play hide and seek?" Little Stella asked her parents.

"I don't know Stell-" Beck started to say but was cut off by her puppy dog face. And no one can resist the puppy dog face.

"Fine. But you're it." Jade said while tickling her stomach a little. Stella laughed and turned around.

"One...two...three..." Stella continued counting til she reached twenty. "Ready or not here I come!" Stella giggled as she turned around and started looking around the house. She first checked the kitchen. Not there! She looked in the living room, Stella saw some fingers move from behind the couch. She looked behind to only see Beck crawled back there. "I see you Daddy!" Stella yelled. Beck pretended to be hurt but Stella kissed his cheek and Beck helped Stella so they could find Jade.

Kitchen and living room? Nope.

Beck and Jade's room? Nope.

Bathrooms? Nope.

They finally checked Stella's room. They looked around, but once there was no sign of her Beck asked "Where could she be?" As he leaned towards the bed. Stella shrugged. But then something grabbed Beck's ankle.

"BOO!" A voice yelled. Stella and Beck both screamed and turned to the bed. They saw Jade lying under the bed laughing like crazy. "Beck, you should have seen your face." Jade did an imitation of a frightened face. Stella started chuckling a bit at her mother's entertaining sense of humor.

"That was scary mommy!" Stella said smiling.

"I know baby, but you where much more brave then your daddy!" Jade said enthusiastically. Beck faked looking sad again. Jade kissed him on the lips, and Stella looked disgusted.

"COOTIES!" Stella yelled. Beck and Jade turned to their daughter and laughed as they began tickling her and hugging her.

**AWWWWW! That was written by Gothic Guitars! YAY**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliette lovers! Here you go…**

**I don't own Victorious… sorry bout that….**

"Juliette it's time for bed common." Said Nick as Juliette turned off the TV and followed her dad upstairs.

"But where's mom?" asked Juliette as she made her way upstairs. Trina heard Juliette and went to her daughter.

"Here I am." She smiled. "Ready for some beauty sleep Jules?" asked Trina as the three made their way to Julilette's room. It was really big and pink and filled with her toys and dress up costumes. It was also filled with pictures from when she was younger. Trina and Nick always looked at them yet it was a bittersweet thing. It was nice brining back memories yet sad to see how much Juliette is growing. Juliette got in her pink PJ's and brushed her teeth and bid her parents goodnight as they too went to bed.

11:49 pm.

Juliette couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned in her bed and finally decided to get up. She walked slowly to her parents room, they'll know what to do.

"Mom. Dad…" she whispered. Trina got up and looked at Juliette then the clock.

"Juliette, it's almost midnight. What's the matter?" asked Trina as Nick got up.

"Why is she awake?" he laughed. Juliette looked down at the floor.

"I can't sleep…" She whined. Nick picked her up and laughed.

"I know what would help." He said. "I think you are in need of a bedtime story young lady." He smiled as he and took Juliette to her room and Trina followed. Nick put Juliette on her bed and pulled up tow of Juliette's small pink chairs. "Me and Mommy are going to tell you the story about a princess." Nick began.

"What was the princess's name?" asked Juliette.

"Her name was Juliette." Said Trina as she looked at her daughter. Juliette laughed.

"That's my name!" she giggled.

"Yea. And she was the most loved princess in the whole kingdom." Said Nick. "Her parents the king and queen loved the princess so much so they told all the people of the kingdom to get her the best things money can get." Said Nick. "So the loved princess got everything she wanted." He added.

"Even pink things?" asked Juliette. Nick nodded and laughed.

"All the pink things in the world." He said laughing.

"The amazing princess was so happy with her life and was loved by so many." Said Trina. Juliette laughed. " And she lived happily ever after…" said Trina as he began putting her daughter to sleep.

"That was a good story!" squealed Juliette.

"Well daddy is the best story teller." Said Trina as she kissed Nick.

"EWWW!" Yelled Juliette as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella couldn't get to sleep, she had a nightmare, and there where noises coming from the closet. Stella knew that it had to be a monster in the closet. Stella was terrified. "DADDY!" Stella yelled. Beck ran into Stella's pink bedroom. He thought something hurt her.

"What is it Pumpkin?" Beck asked. Stella looked terrified.

"There's a monster in the closet, go kill it Daddy!" Stella screamed. Beck just chuckled.

"Look Stell, there are no such thing as monsters, now go back to sleep." Beck said as sweetly as possible. Stella nodded and Beck flickered her lights off and kissed her goodnight and left. Once Beck left the noises where coming again Crunch...crunch...grr... "DADDY!" Stella screamed again. Beck came in. "The monsters are in that closet! Please check it for me!" Stella said frightened Beck sighed and sat down on Stella's bed.

"Stella, It's just your imagination." Beck reassured her daughter.

"Okay, fine." Stella said and let her dad leave.

Crunch...crunch...grr...

"It's my imagination..." Stella whispered.

"BOO!" A voice screamed opening the closet door while screaming it. Stella screamed but not loud enough to get Beck. Then she noticed it was her mother that had scared her.

"Mommy that was very scary!" Stella yelled frightened. Jade went down to Stella's bed and hugged her from the side.

"Sorry baby, but do you want to scare daddy?" Jade asked. Stella's terrified look turned into a smile and she nodded eagerly. "Good girl!"

They both tip-toed to Beck and Jade's room. Jade had already told Stella the plan. Stella walked into the room and saw Beck just about to fall asleep. He saw Stella. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The monster chased me here, it's coming!" Stella yelled.'The monster' started making the noises again, which got Beck a little scared. So much for un frightened Beck thought. He remembered how fearless he was in High School. Then someone walked in. Beck put his hands on his chest in relief when he found out it was his wife.

"You where in on this?" Beck asked Stella. Stella smiled and nodded. Beck made payback by tickling her nonstop in her stomach. Soon it was a tickle war!

Okay that's my chapter, hope everyone likes it! Writing stick goes to Pinkbull115 again. See ya!

Rock and Roll,

GG


	6. Chapter 6

**OK Here is another chapter of before they met! **

**I don't own victorious.**

Juliette loved to pull pranks on her mother with her father. The family had a pool in their backyard and every weekend they went to swim together.

"Nick make sure you keep an eye out on Juliette." Reminded Trina. Juliette was seven but she still had to have an adult with her at all times.

"I will don't worry Trina. You just relax and I'll take care of Juliette." Smiled Nick as he took Juliette to the pool. Trina drifted off to sleep and Nick had a really good idea. "Julie, I need you to go inside and hide and stay quiet okay baby girl?" asked Nick. Juliette laughed and ran inside. Nick waited about ten minutes and franticly woke Trina up. "Trina Trina where is Juliette?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean where is she?" she asked.

"I fell asleep. Oh gosh where is she?" he said. Then he saw something in the pool. He had Juliette switch out her bathing suits and he put her current bathing suit on one of Juliette's swimmer dolls and put her faced down in the pool.

"JULLIETTE! NICK SHE DROWNED!" Yelled Trina as she took off her hat and cover and ran to jump in the pool.

"Juliette." Said Nick as Juliette ran laughing to her mother.

"Got'cha." Laughed Juliette as Trina took her daughter and hugged her.

"I thought you drowned baby…" said Trina.

"Mom haha I can swim!" laughed Juliette as Nick took his daughter and threw her in the pool then took his wife and did the same.

**LOL ik ik bad but it's a filler. **

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own victorious or this song.**_

Stella doesn't usually get sick. But when she does, its bad. Six year old Stella got out of bed and began coughing.

"It's ok Mr. Bear." she said to her favorite teddy bear. "Its just dust." she reassured him. She went in her closet and made sure her mom wasn't there to give her a good morning scare. "Good, No scary mommy monster this morning." she smiled then coughed again. "just dust, like daddy would say."

Stella started to walk down the stairs when her mommy came and startled her by putting her hands on Stella's shoulders. Stella gave a little screech and started coughing again.

"Stella, baby, are you okay?" Jade asked her daughter with concern.

"Like daddy says it's just dust." Stella said proudly. Jade put her hand on Stella's forehead, it was pretty hot.

"I don't think so baby, let's get you back upstairs into bed." Jade replied picking her daughter up.

"mommy it's just dust." protested Stella.

"Baby your sick." said jade as she pit her back in her bed.

"mommy are you going to leave me?" Stella asked sadly.

"of course not stell, I'm going to stay here with my favorite little girl." replied jade as she kissed her head.

"am I your favorite girl?" laughed Stella.

"no. Daddy is my favorite girl." laughed jade.

"silly mommy daddy is a boy!" giggled Stella as she began coughing. "my throat hurts mommy!" Stella said as she began to cry

"Baby, please don't cry, you just have to be tough." Jade explained. Beck walked in the room.

"I heard Stella crying, what's wrong?" Beck asked in concern.

"Stella's sick." Jade told him.

"Aw, poor baby." Beck said as he sat on Stella's bed and kissed her forehead. Stella stopped crying.

"Baby get the thermometer." Jade told Beck.

"What's the magic word?" Beck asked.

"Lotion. Now get it."

Beck left to go get the thermometer and some medicine.

Beck got up and grabbed a thermometer and a bottle of medicine from the medicine cabinets. When he came back jade was stroking Stellas hair and telling her that she loves her. It was moments like these beck thought the inner jade came out. He loved it.

"here you go" he handed jade.

"ok Stella I need you to open wide." said jade Stella whimpered and slowly opened her mouth. "102.5 beck is it serious tell me it's not serious does she need to go to the ER?" panicked jade which scared Stella and made her cry.

"Both of you don't worry, we'll take you to the doctors tomorrow Stell, but nothing to serious hun, just a fever." Beck explained calmly.

"So no school tomorrow or today?" Stella asked.

"Nope." Jade said. "Now open your mouth we have to give you some medicine."

Stella did as she was told and jade fed her the medicine. After Stella drank the two teaspoons that where required her face filled with disgust.

"Yucky." Stella said and she took a sip of her water.

"You make an excellent nurse Hun." Beck said to Jade.

"I know." Jade replied with a smirk.

Jade and beck looked at Stella as she began to cough.

"poor baby." said Jade.

"mommy daddy are you going to work?" asked Stella.

"ofcource not stell."said Beck,

"then... Let's do something fun!" smiled Stella.

"ok baby what do you want to do?" asked Jade.

"tell me a story!" smiled Stella.

"when you were a baby?" laughed beck. He knew how much she loved those.

"yes please!" said Stella. Beck and Jade got on opposite sides of Stella and thought of which one to tell her. Jade thought of a perfect one. "Beck lets tell the commercial one!"

Beck chuckled, "Okay, Stella when you were two, there was a commercial for a model airplane, and whenever it came on you would run around the house and pretend you where an airplane." Beck explained. Stella chuckled at that.

"So one day, you were running so fast that you ran into Daddy and you charged him on to our wall bed in the guest room, and when he landed on it, the bed closed into the wall and your daddy was stuck there for thirty minutes!" Jade said laughing. Beck and Stella joined along with her.

"I was a bad girl wasn't I mommy?" said Stella

"Like Mommy." said Beck laughing. Stella laughed and suddenly felt really bad. Jade saw her daughter turn pale.

"Stella. Baby are you ok?" she asked. Stella shook her head no and began tearing up. "baby no no don't cry stell." she cooed. "you're going to get better." said Jade. "I'll go get you some juice." she said.

"No Jade i got it, stay with Stella." he said.

"Yea mommy stay with me." begged Stella. Jade kissed Stella's head and smiled.

Later that night Stella was in Bed with her parents by her side.

"goodnight Stell." said Beck as he kissed her head. "I love you." he said.

"goodnight daddy I love you too." said Stella. Jade stayed behind.

"Mommy, can you sing me a song? you have a really pretty voice." she said.

"sure baby." smiled Jade...

_Imagine a place you can always escape to_

_An island off the coast of nowhere_

_A new destination of your own creation_

_Just waiting till you choose to go there_

_Blue tree tops and velvet skies_

_Blue ready to blow your mind_

_Ooooh_

_This is a place where your mind can escape_

_All the problems today and go far, far away_

_This is a time with no history_

_Welcome to mystery_

_Imagine a city where everything's pretty_

_And you sir, you rule the kingdom_

_You call the shots you can do what you want to_

_Oh just imagine the freedom_

_Blue tree tops and velvet skies_

_Blue ready to blow your mind_

_Ooooh_

_This is a place where your mind can escape_

_All the problems today and go far, far away_

_This is a time with no history_

_Welcome to mystery_

_Blue tree tops and velvet skies_

_Blue ready to blow your mind_

_Ooooh_

_Imagine a room where the flowers they bloom_

_Through the cracks in the floor and the ceiling_

_Just you and the missus and roses and kisses_

_My, what a wonderful feeling_

_Ooooh_

_This is a place where your mind can escape_

_All the problems today and go far, far away_

_This is a time with no history_

_Welcome to mystery_

_This is a place where your mind can escape_

_All the problems today and go far, far away_

_This is a time with no history_

_Feel no misery_

_Come and visit me_

_Welcome to mystery_

Jade sang and stroked her daughters hair. Stella fell asleep and Jade smiled. "I love you baby girl." she whispered. "I will always love you no matter what you do." she said and went to sleep.

**Cute right? Well that was co written by Gothic Guitars! YOU SO ROCK MY KNEE HIGH ZEBRA SOCKS GIRL!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~Pink**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick, Trina and Juliette went to the mall so Trina can get new clothes for herself and Juliette.

"Juliette stay with me or daddy ok?" reminded Trina as she held her daughters hand and went into the mall. "what about this one?" she showed Nick a pink dress for Juliette.

"I like it mommy!" squealed Juliette.

"Ok let's find your size." said Trina as she went through the racks. Juliette stayed by her parents like they told her.

"Let's find something for me." smiled Trina as she beat Nick and Juliette to the dresses.

"Mommy's fast." smiled Juliette.

"When it comes to clothes for her she is." laughed Nick as he took his daughter "nick look at this dress! This will go perfect with me." exclaimed Trina

"looks nice Trina." said nick as he held on to Juliette.

"I'm getting it in blue!" she said as she grabbed the dress. "let's look here. "she dragged nick and Juliette from rack to rack to rack. Juliette was running around with her mother and she was feeling really tired.

"Trina I'll be in the men's department." said nick walking away.

"Ok." said Trina as she was looking through the shoes. Something caught Juliette's eye. Outside the stood was a make a monkey so she ran full blast without her mother noticing.

Ten minutes later:

"Julie you've been very well behaved baby." said Trina. She didn't get a response so she looked and did t see Juliette. Did she go with nick? She quickly called him to make and followed his wife "Hi Nick, is Juliette with you?"

"No, I thought she was with you!" Nick yelled. By this time Trina was hyperventilating from all the stress.

"Meet me at the bench outside the women's department." Trina told Nick and hung up. They both got there at the same time.

"Where do you think she went?" Nick asked.

"I don't know! There are a lot of stores that Juliette likes here!" great. We lost Juliette!" yelled Nick

"what do we do?" asked Trina.

"first we need to calm down." said nick

Juliette:

Juliette ran from store to store and then went to the malls massive toy store. She ran in and ran throughout the vast isles.

"little girl?" asked a man.

"I don't talk to strangers! "yelled Juliette as she ran out and headed to mote stores. It was like playing hide and seek! She was going to win! She was running and running and never stopped. She looked around. Where were her parents? She wondered around the massive mall. Thus began the hours long search for Juliette.

Yesterday, 6:35pm

Juliette was scared a couple hours later, she had never been away from her parents for this long.

"Mommy! Daddy?" Juliette yelled, suddenly security showed up.

"No talking to strangers!" Juliette yelled again. The security man chuckled.

"Your parents taught you well, but I'm gonna help you find your Mommy and Daddy!" The security man said. Juliette smiled. "What's your name?" The security man asked.

"Juliette." She stated. "that's a pretty name, how about I get you a cookie and we look for your mommy and daddy ok?" asked the security guard. Juliette smiled and walked behind the security guard.

Meanwhile:

"nick." cried Trina. "she's gone!" she yelled.

"no she's not. Did you check the department store?" he asked as he took her hand and led her inside. They went to a lady who worked there

"excuse me um we are looking for a little girl." said nick.

"oh dear, how old is she?" asked the lady.

"six." said Trina. "her name is Juliette and she was wearing a yellow shirt and white shorts her hair was in little cute braids." she said as she began crying,

"she's been lost for hours." said nick as he held Trina. Well actually I saw her running through here, but when I tried to talk to her she said she doesn't talk to strangers." The lady said. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Well I found her." The voice said. They turned to...the security man and Juliette!

"MY BABY!" yelled Trina as she picked up Juliette and hugged her and kissed her, "Julie Julie Julie julie" she said.

"she's a very smart girl." said the security guard. "she didn't talk to strangers like you told her." he laughed. Trina was still holding onto Juliette for dear life.

"Trina let me see her." smiled nick but Trina refused to let go of her daughter. This one was going to be brought up for the rest of Juliette, Trina and Nicks life.

**THANK YOU GOTHIC GUITARS FOR HELPING ME OUT!**

**REVIEW!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	9. Chapter 9

Beck and Jade woke up on Saturday morning and looked at each other. Today Stella, their little baby was turning seven

"Are you going to cry Jade?" asked Beck. Jade laughed.

"I don't cry." said Jade.

"sure." smiled Beck. The two got up and got ready and went down stairs and made coffee.

"Can you believe that she's seven?" asked Beck. His little girl was growing up so fast. Soon enough she'll be driving cars and leaving out at night and not being little Stella.

"Morning." she smiled.

"Hey!" smiled Beck

"Happy Birthday baby." smiled Jade as she kissed her daughter's head.

" Thank you mommy!" laughed Stella

"There's my little Stell-Bell!" Beck said as he picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"We have a surprise for you!" Jade said.

"WHAT IS IT? IS IT A PONY?" Stella yelled excited.

"Even better, we're taking you to the amusement park!" Beck told her, still carrying her.

"YAY! Thank you Mommy and Daddy!" Stella said.

"No problem Stell-Bell." Jade replied.

The Oliver's finally arrived at the amusement park. Stella was squealing with excitement.

"I wanna go on the carousel!" laughed Stella. Beck and Jade took their daughter to the carousel and rode it three times.

"Mommy, Daddy. I'm now seven." said Stella.

"We know that." laughed Beck

"So can I go on the big girl rides?" asked Stella. Beck felt like his whole life stopped. First it's going to be the big girl rides then the car, then a boyfriend then college it was just too much.

"I'll take you Stell-Bell." smiled Jade.

"Jade are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Beck

"Yes, I know my baby wants to be just like me so she will go on the drop of doom." smirked Jade as she picked up her daughter and lead the way to the huge ride.

Beck waited outside while the Oliver girls did the ride. Five minutes later Stella and Jade came out of the Drop of Doom. They were both laughing.

"That was so fun mommy!" Stella said. Beck got out some money.

"Who want cotton candy?" Beck asked.

"I DO! I DO!" Stella yelled. Jade handed Stella over to Beck.

"Go get her some cotton candy; I'm going to buy some more tickets." Jade said and walked away. Beck carried Stella to the cotton candy stand and they got a HUGE stick. Once Beck had paid, Stella had stuffed her face in.

Dramatic twist time!

After jade met up with Beck and Stella Beck and Jade decided to take a break and sit on a bench with Stella.

"Mommy daddy I'm having a lot of fun." she smiled showing no front teeth which beck and jade found adorable.

"I'm glad Stell." smiled Beck. Just then something caught Stella's Eye a castle.

"Mommy daddy can I go to that castle?" she asked. Beck picked Stella up and lead jade to the castle what they didn't see was the name: Haunted Mansion-scariest haunted maze house in California.

Stella ran ahead but everything scared her so sue began to cry. Worst part was she was separated fro. Her parents. She began wandering and then gave up and sat in a corner and began to cry.

"Stell-Bell?" Beck called for her. He was worried sick...Jade was looking in a different part of the Haunted House. Stella ran up to her dad.

"DADDY!" Stella yelled. She hugged him tightly as if her life depended on it.

"Don't ever run off like that again." Beck stated hugging her.

"I promise daddy!" Stella yelled still holding on to Beck. Beck texted Jade that he had found her and the met outside.

"My baby!" Jade yelled as she hugged Stella, and Stella didn't let go.

"I was so scared mommy, i don't wanna go in there again." cried Stella.

"I know I know," said Jade as she soothed her daughter.

"Stell-Bell how bout we go on the boats?" asked Beck. Stella nodded and the three went to the boats, Stella picked the pink boat and at first Jade was going to bail.

"Please mommy!" begged Stella. Jade looked at Stella and nodded as they went to the boats. Jade and Beck thought that the ride was romantic and Stella thought it would be funny if the boat tipped over and she tried to tip it but she was too small.

"Stella look what daddy won you." smiled Beck as he handed Stella a pink teddy bear.

"DADDY I LOVE IT! THANK YOU!" cheered Stella.

"Aw your welcome Stell-Bell." said Beck as he picked up his daughter. "We have to go home," said Beck. Stella yawned and began to fall asleep. When they got home Jade got out the cake in the fridge and the two sang happy birthday.

"Thank you mommy, thank you daddy, this was the best day ever." laughed Stella.

"We love you Stell-Bell," said Jade as she hugged her daughter.

"I love you too mom." said Stella and walked stairs.

**Thank you to Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose for the help on this chapter!**

**REVIEW AND I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS. **

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina **


End file.
